RED END English version
by LAurore
Summary: Patrick Jane vs Red John : who will win ?
1. Chapter 1

_**Title :** _Red End

_**Plot **: Patrick Jane vs Red John : who will win ?  
_

_**Disclaimer **: I own nothing and bla bla bla_

_**Writer's notes :** __It's a short story in two chapters. Actually, I've translated _Red End_ story in English from original in French. __English is not my birth language so, I apologize already for my mistakes. I hope it'll be comprehensible anyway ! Good reading ! And please, leave me reviews ! ;)_

* * *

**RED END**

In the middle of the Californian countryside, an old farm was surrounded by marksmen. Armed to the teeth, the SWAT was slowly coming towards the building. Next to their sides, agents Van Pelt, Rigsby and Cho looked each other, worried.

Inside the farmhouse, the atmosphere was heavy. Red John held back Lisbon, a knife under her throat. The fear could see on her face. Her life could stop right now, right here, in this farm, in front of Jane who was stood, as terrified as her. Both of them knew what Red John was able to. He proved it so many times… Sweat was dripping along her temples. Her respiration was halting. She was trying to control herself but it was hard. She was in psychopath hands, which cut many throats before hers… Lisbon closed her eyes. She's wondering why he didn't kill her yet…

Jane was stood in the middle of the room, hands up. In front of him, Red John was smiling with a sadistic smile. He was savoring the situation. Game's over. Jane's lost. He found out his identity at least, after he has unfair insulted him of ugly, tormented and sad little man in front of millions of viewers. It'd pissed him more than ever. So much that he'd decided to take a good revenge on this fake-psychic.

The two men were confronting each other. Jane refused to keep quite in front of this monster. He was promised himself he'll catch Red John and he'll catch him.

"Let her go" Jane asked with a voice not as assured as he wanted. "You want me…"

Jane took a step forward. So Red John leaned more intensely the knife on Lisbon throat, which's starting to suffocate.

"One step more and I kill her !" Red John warned. "It'll be very sad beside your wife and child, you've agent Lisbon death on your conscience !"

Lisbon looked at Jane with desperate. Jane swallowed his saliva and clenched his jaw. Red John wasn't wrong. He'll never recover if Lisbon died because of him. He felt already guilt enough with his wife and daughter… Lisbon helped him so much. She's always covered up for him from Minelli, she's always took his defense even against Bosco. He's always known he could count on her. She didn't deserve to end up in this situation. She didn't deserve to die.

Jane was looking Lisbon, sorry. His envy of revenge was too strong. He couldn't let go Red John again. He couldn't. It was too hard for him. He had to avenge his family.

Jane took off hardly his eyes from Lisbon. Her entire life depended of him right now. His heart bet up very fast. He felt it in his chest. Just like the night, were he's found Red John's note on his room door. He's just understood he's committed the best error of his life… Jane closed his eyelids. He had to do abstraction of this terrible memory. Lisbon life was in danger. He breathed and concentrated himself, and then he looked deeply into his family torturer eyes.

"You want me" Jane repeated. "So, let Lisbon out of this story. Why to kill her ?"

"You care about her, right ?" the killer replied.

Jane staggered under the blow. He turned towards Lisbon and stared at her, a nostalgic smile on the lips. In spite of a cohabitation beginning a little difficult, he had to recognize they've finally tamed each other.

"So, you'll see her dying." Red John said cruelly while he was going to cut Lisbon throat.

"Noooo !!!!!!!" Jane screamed throwing on him.

In the meaning time, the door suddenly opened on SWAT men. Some screams and shots were heard. Then, nothing more…

* * *

_So, what do you think about this first chapter ? Please, leave me reviews._


	2. Chapter 2

_No reviews yet... :( Never mind ! **Here the next of **_**RED END**_ in English ! **Forgot the mistakes** - I know there are but I don't know where^^ (sorry for that, I know it's not really great reading a text with mistakes...) - **and enjoy **! And **PLEASE, leave me reviews**. ;) Good reading !_

* * *

It got dusk. It was pitching black. Only the revolving lights of the cars squad and ambulances parked in front of the farm lighted up the sky. Jane stood aside, looked drawn and eyes misted with tears. A stretcher which carried Red John body blanketed with blood ran past him. Doctors bustled about the serial killer and tried to keep him alive. _"When you'll_ _catch Red John, don't arrest him, kill this son of the bitch." _Jane remembered. It was one of the last sentences of Bosco before he died. And it was the one thing on they could agreed… Jane looked down and looked at his three-piece suit stained with blood. He failed… He clenched his jaw and raised his head. He followed with his eyes the stretcher until ambulance doors closed, with inside Red John body. He looked at the vehicle moved away, howling siren, he sighed, disenchanted. Then, he turned over to the building where there was much agitation. His eyes stopped on a second ambulance. A smile played over his lips. Lisbon was set down on a stretcher, warmly wrapped in a blanket, alive. Alive but chocked. Cho brought her a cup of café while a doctor was bandaging her shoulder, cut during the SWAT intervention.

"You should go to the hospital taking some examinations" the doctor recommended to her. "The lesion is kind of deep."

"I'll be fine" Lisbon asserted.

The doctor was going to reply but Lisbon interrupted him. She got down from the stretcher and came down from the ambulance. She put down her hand on her shoulder and couldn't help grimacing. Van Pelt appeared then.

"You ok boss ?" the last recruit of CBI worried.

"I'm fine" Lisbon replied.

She got rid of her blanket. Van Pelt legs shuddered when she found out the marks that left the knife blade on Lisbon neck.

"You wanted to tell me something ?" Lisbon asked to Van Pelt.

Van Pelt stammered disturbed. Jane joined them at this moment. He looked at the young agent who got she should leave them alone. Van Pelt didn't insist and went away.

Jane was looking on the ground. He didn't dare to look at Lisbon in the face. He felt so confuse about what it just happened. He didn't risk only his life, but he risked Lisbon's life too. She could be dead…

"Your shoulder is ok ?" Jane asked.

"Oh yeah… It's nothing…" Lisbon lied.

Jane raised his brows, skeptical, but he didn't reply. His blood got frozen in his veins when he saw the little slash on Lisbon neck. Lisbon looked away. The consultant bended his head, felt uncomfortable. He sighed, like to push away the guilt who overcame him. Then he contemplated Lisbon.

She was shattered by what she just suffered. But she was too proud to confess it. This woman assumed everything on herself. She took everything. All the time. She lived many dramas during her childhood. She had to become responsible so young and looked after her three brothers alone. What he admired her force and her brave though dead just brushed…

"Lisbon, I wanted to say thank you" Jane said suddenly.

Lisbon looked up at Jane.

"Without you, I'll never catch Red John…"

The young woman didn't reply. She looked deeply into consultant eyes. Catch Red John was became the reason why he was living for, his struggle, after his abominable family murder. This same struggle was became hers the day where Bosco was killed. If one thing brought together, it was this thing. Red John took from both of them loved ones.

"He could be killing you…" Jane said, feeling guilty.

"But we're fine."

Jane looked at her, sincerely sorry. Even if she said she was fine, he knew she'll be affected forever by this day, by what it happened inside these walls. Every night before sleeping, she'll see again this knife under her throat, Red John threatening to kill her. Exactly like he saw again his wife and daughter awfully mutilated since this dark evening…

"We won." Lisbon continued. "We've caught Red John. He'll never hurt someone anymore. »

His eyes looked deeply on her boss's, Jane nodded. She was right. He's hit his mark. He's caught Red John. This would be easing him… But it wasn't. The picture of Lisbon held back by this monster hunted him. He couldn't prevent himself to imagine what it'll be happen if Lisbon was killed in the same way his wife…

Jane breathed deeply.

"I'm glad you're alive" he said with sincerity.

Lisbon shyly smiled. She was going to rely but Rigsby brook off them.

"Sorry to interrupt you, boss, I just received a call from the hospital. Red John just died from his injuries…"

Jane and Lisbon looked at each other. Jane looked down.

"Thank you Rigsby."

The agent went away. Lisbon turned over Jane. He stared into space…

_A sadist smile on his lips, Red John leaned the knife against Lisbon throat and started to slide slowly the blade on her skin. Jane refused to assist to that. So, he pounced on him. At the same time, the SWAT just smashed in the door. Jane could to deliver Lisbon from the killer, who could hurt her at the shoulder though before releasing his weapon. Cho looked after her boss straight away and took cover her. While Jane and Red John confronted each other, making the SWAT job more difficult. The special unit hesitated to shot at the risk of hurting the CBI consultant. Suddenly, Red John violently flattened Jane against the wall. He looked at Jane with a freezing look while he took a cutter out of his belt. Just when he was going to use it, several shot were heard. Rigsby and Van Pelt stopped. Jane stared wide-eyed. Red John face froze, and he collapsed before his eyes, soiling him with his blood. _

"Jane… Jane, are you all right ?" Lisbon worried while she shook him for regaining consciousness.

The consultant got his breath back that was suddenly accelerated. He turned over the young woman. They stared at each other without a word, then, Jane nodded.

"Are you sure you're ok ?" Lisbon made sure, seeing him seriously disturbed.

"To be honest, I thought I'll feel better" Jane murmured, melancholic.

Lisbon nodded. Did revenge really calm down the grief ? She doubted about it…

Jane's eyes filled with tears suddenly.

"His death doesn't bring back my wife and child…"

"Jane…" Lisbon whispered, really sorry to see him in this state.

The consultant refused to hear more and preferred going away.

"Jane !" Lisbon screamed while she started to run after him.

"Don't worry Lisbon, I'm fine ! I'll be fine…"

"Jane…" she insisted.

Lisbon held him back by the arm and obliged him to meet her. The consultant and his boss looked at each other intensely. Then, Jane brushed his fingers against the marks on her neck. His brow knitted. His chin quivered. His eyes filled with tears again…

"I'm sorry…" he murmured, becoming aware of all he had to do enduring to her, and to all the team.

Lisbon, that emotion started to reach her too, pulled him toward herself and, forgetting one time her shoulder pain, embraced him. On the each other comforting arms, they closed their eyelids and let their tears flowing, while Bach symphony was resonating in Jane head…

**FIN**

**

* * *

**_Thanks for reading ! ;) And please leave me reviews. _

_PS : O__h, I'm thinking, it'll be nice if you can tell me about mistakes or reformulating sentences (for this chapter and the previous), then I could correct them ! ;) _**  
**


End file.
